1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to lens covers, and particularly to lens covers used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
It is now common to find digital camera modules incorporated into many types of portable electronic devices. Such portable electronic devices tend to incorporate digital camera modules of increasing quality and functionality as various manufacturers compete with each other to provide improved funtionalities while maintaining portability of the device.
Typically, as the quality of the camera assembly increases, the requirement for larger size and higher quality lenses increases. Larger lenses allow more light into the camera assembly, thereby improving image quality. To maintain the quality of the images, some kind of lens cover is slidably mounted on the lens, in order to protect the lens from scratches and containments. However, the friction factor between the lens and the lens cover is so large that the lens cover cannot slide smoothly relative to the lens.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.